1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the play of bingo and more particularly, to a bingo game pattern indicator and game display, which is less expensive to manufacture than that of the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automated bingo game unit includes a pattern indicator represented by a plurality of rows and columns defining a plurality of spaces on one end, and a game display with several rows of sequential numbers on the other end thereof. The automated bingo game unit is attached to a wall for all players to see. The spaces in the pattern indicator and the sequential numbers in the game display include individual light emitting devices for illumination of each space or number. The pattern indicator represents a bingo card. A pattern is illustrated by illuminating some of the spaces.
When a particular number is called during the bingo game, the particular number is illuminated on the game display. Random numbers are called, until someone playing the game has a bingo card with the called numbers that replicate the pattern on the pattern indicator. The automated bingo game unit costs at least five thousand dollars. However, the five thousand dollars is too much for most small bingo operations to afford.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a bingo game pattern indicator and game display, which includes a non-illuminated pattern indicator, a non-illuminated game display, a plurality of magnetic pieces and is less expensive to manufacture than that of the prior art.